


OC Kiss 02

by smoothkreminal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, OC Kiss Week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An OC Kiss week drabble for cornbeefroast on Tumblr! Her <a href="http://cornbeefroast.tumblr.com/post/135070242894/hes-grown-up-so-fast-xd-first-year-in-the">Zenith</a>, a.k.a., Zen, and my <a href="http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/135356989733/for-some-reason-i-thought-it-would-be-a-good-idea">Tetsuo</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	OC Kiss 02

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornbeefroast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbeefroast/gifts).



> An OC Kiss week drabble for cornbeefroast on Tumblr! Her [Zenith](http://cornbeefroast.tumblr.com/post/135070242894/hes-grown-up-so-fast-xd-first-year-in-the), a.k.a., Zen, and my [Tetsuo](http://whalebonerunes.tumblr.com/post/135356989733/for-some-reason-i-thought-it-would-be-a-good-idea).

They had, for lack of a better term, fucked up. 

Zen had easily disarmed a myriad of traps, mines, and tripwires scattered about the raider’s hideout, and Tetsuo had made it significantly easier for them to gather ammo and food supplies by picking the locks to their storage rooms. Both men, however, were completely blindsided when they opened a door to the entirety of the raiders inhabiting the abandoned office. 

Bullets flew past their faces and through the hallway walls across from them. They threw themselves against the wall at the doorframe. Zen was prepping a cell into his pistol, and Tetsuo injected a stimpak into his bleeding arm. 

“Remind me to make a stop by Covenant when we leave!” he called over the gunfire. “I think I left some of my armor at the workbench.” Tetsuo grinned as he pumped his shotgun and peeked around the frame of the door.

“Remind me not to trust you to sneak into a supposedly-condemned deathtrap.” Zen rolled his eyes, although he was thankful when the gunfire began to cease. He set up his sights, ready to fire once he was in position.

Tetsuo put a hand out, the barrel of his gun falling to his side as he turned back to his partner. Zen didn’t have the chance to ask before Tetsuo grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a hard kiss. It was quick, somewhat sloppy, and his lip throbbed from hitting against Tetsuo’s teeth. Zen was completely flabberghasted by the sudden kiss, but Tetsuo was still smiling when he pulled back.

“That’s just in case we don’t make it!” he said.

Once the firing ceased, Tetsuo jumped to his feet and ran inside the room. The sound of his gunshots echoing in the room snapped Zen out of his trance, and he charged into the room after Tetsuo.


End file.
